Fighting for love, Or hope?
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Bella meets Edward Cullen a boy that is bringing out unwanted feelings in her. Shes battling her self just As her past comes back for revenge shes needs to think about the safety of her daughter. Edward won't leave her alone she tries so hard to push him away to save him and herself in the end he might just end up saving her and her daughter.
1. Intro

Well Idk what do you all think of the name?

* * *

Well my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Though Melissa calls me momma. Oh and I'm 17.

Confused here Lets start from the beginning well my parents Charlie and Renee both divorce when I was a baby.

My mom took me with her and I just visited my dad over the summer.

I all ways loved going to Forks to see my dad I was a daddy's girl.

When I was 5 my mom started dating and some of the guys were not very nice.

She soon met a man named Phil I was 10 and at first I liked him he was really great guy. he made my mom happy. He wasn't a creep like the men my mom usually brought home.

Finally he asked mom to marry him and he became my step dad.

Every thing was great for the first two years. It was just like before with me and mom just add another person.

Then one night Phil came home late from work he works in a huge factory doing a lot of hard labor.

He usually does come home late but he always calls to tell us. my mom was so worried when we never got a call.

When he got home he was drunk and Renee lashed out on him she never liked drunks and he had never taken more then one beer before.

He hit her.

My mom fell to the floor and she was just staring at him shocked as was I. I couldn't believe he hit her.

Next thing I knew my mom started to talk to him trying to calm him. she was scared you could see it.

he started yelling and they fought and he slammed her against the wall she fell limp to the floor and he came for me.

he grabbed me my hair pushing me up against the wall yelling in my ear i though I would go deaf he told me he's had it with me teasing him all ways in my booty shorts and small

little tank tops he said he's finally going to give me what I wanted him to give me.

I was crying i told him i didn't do it that i didn't understand, that just got him mad and he hit me.

That's when he rapped me. I would say more but its just to...to horrible to remember.

After that day he would beat us regularly and some times he would invite friends over to do things to us too. when it was close to the summer i was almost jumping with joy. Phil wouldn't let me visit dad for Christmas he made some big thing that his parents wanted both mom and me their at his place for Christmas but he can't say anything for summer.

Phil new this my daddy would know something was wrong if I didn't come for summer. We bought the tickets a month before summer and he already beat me with the belt I swore not to tell anyone not even my police chief dad what he does to me.

I was so happy that I get to leave and see my daddy. Get away from here just for awhile.

I was wrong my dad called to make sure i was still getting on my flight that was the next morning and Phil made me tell him over the Phone that I didn't want to see him. I want to stay with Phil my new daddy and i love him. I said those things and when i heard my dads voice so sad so hurt telling me that he

understands and still loves me i broke

i screamed into the phone help telling him "Phil is beating me daddy help." Phil took the phone and ripped it from the wall. he smacked me hard and started to kick and punched me over and over again

I soon blacked out by the time i came to i was in the hospital and my dad was

by my side.

he told me that once he heard the dial tone of the phone and he called back and it said

the phone had been disconnected he called Arizona police sending them are way while he

hurried to the air port and bought a ticket to the fist flight out.

I woke in the hospital my dad told me that my mom had died trying to stop Phil from hurting me and that i had a broken leg two cracked ribs' a broken hand a concussion, So internal bleeding and i was black and blue head to toe.

I started to recover and when i was alright enough to be moved i was transferred to the Forks hospital.

My dad never left my side he took off two months to stay with me. I told him about Phil

and i cried he brought me to a shrink and the lady was a quack. Truth was he saved me he was always their to protect me and the fact he wasn't their to protect me then made me miss him and want to be with him all the time. The quack had said that i have a case of a abandonment issues and that i should have some time apart from my dad to over come it but that just made me freak out.

Yes I freaked when any other men are around me and yes I have nightmares every night but one thing is that I will never not want my dad their to save me.

My dad fired her and just told me that we'll get through it together.

Finally I'm out of the hospital they couldn't let me leave because i was sick but i didn't feel sick though i kept throwing up.

If it didn't stop when i get home I'm supposed to go back to the hospital a month

passed and i still didn't stop. I hide it from my dad for awhile but I soon told him. I was starting to get scared. we went back to the hospital to find that I'm pregnant.

My dad was furies he wanted Phil dead he kept repeating it all the for me

i was scared yet… ok.

I did always dream of falling in love getting married having kids and

live happily ever after.

I was 12 I believed in fairy tails I told my dad I want to keep the baby. after they

explained abortion and what that was.

I screamed I literally screamed how could I kill my baby

then hearing giving my baby to someone else to raise i just couldn't do it and dad

understood though he wasn't happy he supported my choose he just didn't think it could be done with school his job but we managed.

* * *

Well this is the start first chapter will be up tomorrow.

I will try to post a chapter up every week as long as i get reviews you will see updates.


	2. True Sluts

**I would like to thanks Life death love and hughug for being my first viewers. **

**I also just wanted to let you know that yes I gave the back round but there is still a surprise that you don't know unless you read the back round really closely. That info I'm talking about most likely won't come in to play till later later. Lol I will never give all my secrets.**

* * *

4 1/2 Years later

**BPOV**

"Mommy?" I look over to my angel she was wearing a purple flow dress that went to her knees white socks knee length and black

dress shoes.

Today she was so excited. Her kindergarten class will be having show in tell and she's bring in her one of a kind wooden mansion dollhouse me and dad had got her for Christmas.

It was at least a foot taller then her. She is 3`5. Smaller then most kids her age. The mansion opened in the front both sides of it pull open like double doors and the inside is fully furnished with old time looking furniture.

She loves it!

Her face on that Christmas was the most beautiful I have ever scene when she saw the Dollhouse their under the tree. She smiled so big.

Her first words when she spotted it were I love you mommy sooo much you should of called Santa and said not to bother coming to save the deer's energy this is all I needed other kids could have all my other toys.

Me and Dad laughed at that.

Mel once saw one of those commercials on TV about the hungry kids in the world and homeless it upset her so much that me and her always donate anything we can't use any more or don't need.

"Yes honey." I said.

"Can we have fish for dinner?" she said.

Just like her grandpa she loves fish fry and going fishing. Witch Charlie just loves.

I can't deny that i was once jealous that they have so much in common and dad spends time with her all the time holding her and playing with her when she was little.

I did get over it of course when my dad explained that I will always be his little girl and though he loves Melissa she's his only granddaughter then whispered till you have more.

"Of course sweetie now i have packed your lunch for school. I will be picking you up right after I'm done with school at around 3."

Putting on her jacket, grabbing her backpack and mine. We head outside to my car.

Silver mini van. Safe and convenient.

Strapping Mel in her car seat I finally take off heading for Forks Elementary school.

After I took her inside and put the mansion dollhouse in the corner with the other toys and things kids brought in to show. I kissed Mel on her forehead and we Eskom kissed then I quickly took off to Forks high Before I was late.

I pulled into the parking lot and as usual everyone stopped to stared.

Getting out of the car I headed for my first class English.

"*Cough* Slut *Cough*" As always Lauren Mallory was the first to great me to school with her usual insults like slut whore, and skank. Shes one to talk her boyfriend is Tyler yet shes sleeping with Mike and Erik her so called bestfriends boyfirends. i don't really like any one at school but Angela Weber is one girl i do we don't take but she never callss me names or anything. Her twin brothers go to school with Mel and they are good friends.

"Yeah whore." Jessica said laughing.

I just ignored Luaren and Jessica I was used to it now. Its been almost 5 years those kinds of things don't get to me like they use to.

Though when they start talking about my daughter that's when it changes but they won't do that **again**.

Walking in to English I saw Mr. Stone I nodded to him. He was one of the teachers I liked he never let the kids pick on me. That's only because his son works with my father and he knows the truth about me and Mel.

I sat down in my seat all by myself I don't sit with anyone in any of my classes. Their aren't many students in Forks High so I sit alone I like I guess though I wish I had at least on friend at school. I do have the guys down at La Push at least. took out my old torn Withering heights book from my bag and started reading.

When the bell rang all the kids filed talking laughing very loudly.

"wasn't that big guy hot. He must work out a lot."

"Yeah and that blonde guy damn. Rip me off a piece of him."

"You're all wrong the hottest was the copper haired guy."

"Yah" They all sighed dreamingly.

I rolled my eyes.

The new kids. My father mentioned the new family moving to town.

5 teenagers and their parents well adopted parents.

The father Is a doctor.

My dad said its three boys and two girls.

I really don't invade into gossip. I mostly shrugged it off.

Though Billy and some from La Push have been acting on edge since my father told them Dr. Carlisle Cullen was moving here.

"Alright class settle down. I get it first day back from break and with the new additions to our school Its a lot to take in. I'll give a free day but tomorrow back to work."

I just spent the class period reading.

*RING*

I waited for all the kids to leave the class then I took off to my next class Algebra 2 with Mrs. Cesly. She was nice some times.

I sit, as in first class I sit by myself in the back.

We went over the home work she assigned over break. I just tuned it out and thought about what Mel was up to right now.

I sighed.

I just had her all Christmas now back to school. It makes me feel like its her first day of school all over again.

Once Mel was born I took all my classes online so I could be with her.

But once she was old enough to go to Pre-K my dad said I had to go back to school.

That first day I dropped her off she looked happy to go yet she was a little hesitant. I went to school it was horrible for me everyone was talking about me calling me a slut laughing and pointing at me behind my back. No one talked to me except one guy Mike though he just wanted to ask if I would come with him to the bathroom. No one sat with me in my classes and none was nice. I hated it. I left early I never wanted to go back or to be away from her that long again.

I missed my baby.

Picking her up though she was upset. She loved her first day she made friends and played with fun toys.

It was hard but I took her back the next day and I went to school.

I was happy at least she liked school and she had friends.

*RING*

"…. and don't forget tonight's homework work book pages 86 - 90" I heard the last part of the teachers speech.

I hurried to lunch. Most kids just hang back go to their lockers and catch up with friends. If I get to lunch first I can avoid the worst of the kids and get my food then go to my table.

I sat all alone in the only empty table in the cafeteria. No one really bothered me to much at lunch they're to busy chatting. Though some of them mostly Lauren and her group pick on me and make loud and rude comments I just ignore them.

Grabbing salad I hurried to my table I took out my ipod and my book.

I listened to Stronger Women by Jewel.

"Hi can we sit with you?"

My head shot up to the noise.

I looked to see a pixie-like girl with black hair, short, spiky. She's very thin and short and very pretty. She has gold eyes I have never scene gold eyes before. She has pale skin as well paler then me even.

Next to her was a guy with dirty blond curly hair and just as pail pale. Behind them were three more a huge guy with brown short curls, I didn't really feel comfortable being near him. Next to him a model she was beautiful long blond locks and wow definitely the most beautiful man I had ever scene. He had brown copper hair all stuck up in all directions.

They all had very pale skin and golden eyes. All set on me.

Oh right they asked me a question.

"Um." was my smart remark. I don't really talk to guys anymore and I really don't wish to any time soon.

"Can we please sit with you?" She asked again.

I just nodded.

They sat down the pixie girl smiled brightly and sat beside me. I just stared at her.

"I'm Alice." She said.

"And you are?"

"Hey slut!" I heard Lauren call. I looked up to her. Jessica and Mike in tow behind her they walked toward my table I through my book in my bag and hurried to get up and away before it was to late.

"What do you think your doing talking to them."

"Yeah slut? You leave them alone they don't want a whore like you as their friend."

They stood in front of me so I couldn't leave.

"Please." I whispered.

"Ohh Is the slut going to cry." Lauren laughed.

"Whatever get out of here and leave the Cullen's alone."

I nodded and hurried away as they moved aside.

I sighed with relieve.

I headed off to biology.

* * *

**Well heres my first chapter. Like i said before i see reveiws you see updates also i will take ideas if some one wants to see somthing in here. I have written this already but i can change it up i don't mind. My friend Lizzy has already changed it three times she loves crime so their are a lot more drama action scenes then what i had before.**


	3. Another School

**Well here's chapter 2. Hope you like telling everyone know this won't always be happening Bellas point of veiw then Edwards i mean. Im only giving his to clear up some things an dso you see what happened after Bella left Lunch.**

* * *

**E POV**

Another town, Another house, and school. Always the same we had to move thanks to the town folks they were to reading to much into us.

Alice decided we go to Forks since she has not been before and it's been awhile since we were here.

Just as always though none of us wanted to start over, Rosalie especially.

**Flash back**

_"Stupid humans I don't want to start over we were so close, just one year away." Rosalie distasted._

_"I know I'm sick of all the moving." I sighed_

_"Why don't we just move and start off where we are. Me and Edward as Juniors. and you all as Seniors." Alice chimed in._

_"Then we will have to move sooner." Rosalie growled._

_"No are house is far into the wood we could just hide out for awhile. You can pretend to go to college. You and Emmett can be on your own for awhile."_

_"Fine" She sighed_

_"Ok then its settled we will be going to forks." Carlisle said._

**END FLASH BACK.**

I believe it's not so bad just two years then a break for awhile it sounds nice, maybe I'll go off on my own for awhile just to relax. I smiled at the thought.

"Edward come on." Alice yelled.

Pulling me from my thoughts.

I ran down the stairs to my car.

Time for school my Brothers and sisters pilled into my Volvo and we drove off.

Being me I love to drive fast.

"Edward isn't this exciting a new school and new clothes, new everything." Alice said practically vibrating in the passenger seat

"Alice don't break my car." I growled

Jasper growled back. '_She just happy Edward calm down.' _I read his thoughts

"Sorry I'm just excited I feel like something good is going to happen."

"Your all ways excited and what is happening?"

"I don't know just have a feeling."

I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me by going over the latest fashion. I usually don't intrude on my family's thoughts but some times I slip and hear it or I really want to know some thing.

I sighed and parked my car in to the closes parking spot next to the office.

We were early so only a couple humans were around. Walking into the office.

"Hello were the Cullen's and Hale's." Alice said to the women at the front desk.

She had a name tag that read Mrs. Cope. I heard her mind was jumbling.

'_Wow… they are so… wow mhm… look at him… if only I was young again.'_

"Um yes well here are your things. You all need to get your teachers to sign you slips and hand them into me at the end of the day." We nodded said thanks and left.

"Ok lets see I have English first…."

_**ALICE**_

_English Lit._

_zoology_

_Algebra 2_

_Lunch_

_American History_

_PE_

_**EDAWARD**_

_English Lit._

_Geometry_

_American History_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Spanish_

_**JASPER**_

_American History_

_AP English IV_

_Chemistry_

_Lunch_

_Algebra 2_

_Computer tech._

_**EMMETT**_

_Chemistry_

_AP English IV_

_Algebra 2_

_Lunch_

_PE_

_Spanish_

_**ROSALIE**_

_Chemistry_

_Zoology_

_Algebra 2_

_Lunch_

_English IV_

_Computer Tech._

"So we have at least one class with someone. We also all have lunch together every day." Alice smiled.

"Here take your schedules and head off to class the bell will ring soon and if we don't move with in the next 7 second's someone is going to come and ask if we need help."

Rosalie rolled her eyes grabbed her schedule from Alice and headed to class.

Emmett took his as well and fallowed after Rose.

Alice handed me mine and I headed off to class.

The teacher Mrs. Clams made me introduce myself to the class then sat me next to a girl named Jessica.

I groaned internally. Through out all of class she tried to talk to me she wanted me to ask her out and in her mind she kept having very impure thoughts about me and her together.

Finally the Bell ran and I rushed out. To get away from Jessica.

She was planning on walking me to class which in her mind was the janitors closet.

I shook my head. The girls now a days.

My next class I sat behind a girl named Lauren.

When class ended she used that time to talk to me like she was planning all class.

"So Eddie if you like need anything help, maybe in class or any of your classes I could help you." She said. Her thoughts were going crazy with images of me and her making out and other vile things.

I cringed.

"I'm fine and Its Edward." I said I hate when people call me Eddie or Ed.

"Ok but if you change you're mind I'm here. You should sit with me at lunch."

"Sorry I have plans to sit with my family."

"They can site with us too."

"We're fine thanks."

The bell rang and I great full. As I left class in a hurry.

The class was of course boring all of them were boring it always is.

I've learned this all many times before.

I entered my last class till lunch.

The teacher sent me to the back alone.

Thank you.

This class I liked so far no one thinking crude things about me and none next to me.

I was liking it till.

'_Mhmmm the new guy is fine what I could do with that hair…'_

My head shot to the thought. It was a boy. Oh god why me?

'_Sexy chiseled jaw line mmmhm I just want to nibble…'_

I stopped listening. I tried all class to ignore his vile irritating thoughts but sadly he was yelling them in his head.

After a very long hour and 32 min the Bell finally rang.

THANK YOU!

I ran as fast as humanly possible out.

Alice was out side the cafeteria waiting for everyone.

"Edward, theirs not one table that is free. so we will have to ask this girl that sits all alone if we can sit with her."

"Great." I sighed

_'So did you like last class'_ Alice giigled in her mind.

I growled under my breath.

Jasper soon walked up and kissed Alice on the cheek. Rosalie and Emmett finally arrived and we all walked in.

People all stopped to stared at us.

I could hear all their minds wondering if we would sit at their table if it was true that we dated in the family.

They must of scene Jasper and Alice holding hands and Rosalie and Emmett kissing.

I followed Alice grabbing are props and heading to the table where only a girl sat she was reading a book and had her head phones in her ears.

At least she wasn't staring.

"Hi can we sit with you?" Alice asked her loud enough so she can hear over her music.

Her head shot toward Alice at her question.

I looked at the petit girl her big doe brown eyes she looked like a doe caught in head lights it was adorable.

Wait adorable?

She looked at all of us then after awhile she opened her mouth.

"Um." She took a head phone from out of her ear.

"Can we please sit with you?" Alice asked again.

She just nodded.

Alice smiled and sat beside her I sat next to Alice. Jasper in front or me and Emmett and Rosalie beside him

"I'm Alice." Alice said happily. "And you are?"

"Hey slut!" I looked up to see Lauren, Jessica and a boy in tow behind her.

They were walked toward us.

"What do you think your doing talking to them." Lauren sneered

"Yeah slut? You leave them alone they don't want a whore like you as their friend." Jessica said.

They blocked the girls way so she couldn't leave. I didn't even see her get up.

"Please." She whispered.

I looked to the Girl and into her mind to see what was going on.

…..

Nothing. What?

I tried again.

Still nothing.

She can't be just thinking nothing. Could she?

"Ohh Is the slut going to cry." Lauren laughed.

"Whatever get out of here and leave the Cullen's alone."

She nodded really quick and she hurried away.

"Now that the sluts gone. We can explain some things." Jessica said.

"Hey I'm Lauren" Lauren introduced her self to my family.

"I'm Jessica and this is Mike."

Mike looked at Rosalie and smiled Emmett was giving him a death glare but Mike didn't see and Winked at her.

"And you are?" He said to Rosalie.

"Not interested." She reply said.

Jessica looked toward where Bella ran off.

"Good thing we came along."

"Yes. You have no idea how lucky you are that we saved you." Lauren said.

"What?" Rosalie hissed

"That's Isabella or slut whore bitch whatever. She's the biggest whore ever she has STD's better stay away." Jessica said. I could tell with in her mind she didn't like Isabella.

From Jasper's power of reading emotions that these girls were also lying.

"Yeah she would of gave them to you if we didn't help. Plus don't ever hang with her you will ruin your rep she's a freak don't want you to be with the wrong group or person." They laughed.

"Why?" Alice asked

"We helped you. She could damage your whole reputation. Your new and don't know so we'll let it slide.."

"I can be friends with anyone I want to." Alice said I looked to her raising an I brow.

"Fine you can choose your fait."

"Come on Eddie you can seat with us."

"Yah, you too Rosalie," Mike grinned

"Come on Emmett." Jessica said happily.

"Um no thank you." Emmett said.

Rosalie was giving Mike a discussed look.

"We'll stay here."

Lauren and Jessica looked to me.

"Come on Eddie please. It'll be worth it " Lauren said as she put her hand on my shoulder she was trying to be seductive.

"I'll sit with my family thank you and its Edward not Eddie." I hope I wouldn't have to correct her again.

"Fine come on guys. When you change your mind and want real normal friends instead of that slut you know where to fine us. Hopefully we will take you under our wing."

"Stupid humans" Rosalie said

"That poor girl."

"Alice who cares."

"I do everyone's so mean to her. She has no friends that's why she sits alone."

"We are not making friends with a human Alice that's final." Rosalie stated.

The Bell rang and I headed off to biology.

Walking in I handed the teacher Mr. Banner as his wooden plaque said that was on his desk, my Schedule to sign.

"Well mister Cullen the only seat left is by Bella Swan. So please take a seat."

Mr. Banner stood up. "Bella raise your hand."

I turned around to see who's was up and smiled.

Isabella. So she was called Bella.

Beautiful it suits her perfectly.

I sat down beside her.

* * *

**Please reveiw. you can be hash. I take all comments.**


	4. Friends with Motive?

**Ok heres the thing my Birthday is Saturday May 5th. ive been planing my party all week so i only had time to type up a little of this chapter. I do promies that once i have the rest typed up i'll put that up and a nother chapter to say how sorry i am for forgeting about it.**

**SOOOO SORRY!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I do own Mel and some school students that are just like kids i hate at my school.**

* * *

**B pov**

I could feel his eyes on me.

I pushed my chair as far away from him as I could he was making me uncomfortable.

I chansed a look. Through my curtain of hair.

He smiled to me. I looked away fast. Whats his game?

"Hello." I heard him speak it was like velvet.

I ignored him.

"You'r Bella right? I'm Ed…" I cute him off

"Listen I what ever you want no leave me alone." I said.

He didn't talk the rest of class and once the bell rang I hurried out of class.

Just another one. Thinking I'm a whore. I wouldn't sleep with him ever. Why do guys do this I hope hes not like newton I pry hes not I said no. Please just get him to leave me alone.

I headed off to Gym. I hate Gym I'm not the most graceful persone though I'm not as clumsiey as I was before I was pregnant.I mostly don't like it because everyone teams up against me even my own team.

I entered Gym and headed off to the locker room changing quikling to hopfuly make it out to Choach clapp be fro it was to late.

"I'm going to be with Eddie I know it all I have to do is become friend with his sister's they'll set us up once they like me…"

OH NO!

I'm to late.

I rushed to pull my Gym shorts on.

The I ducked down hiding behind a row of lockers going around avoiding Lauren's locker.

I was close to the exit.

Then froze no. she was by Lee's locker just great.

Ok just need to bolt to the exit then I'm in teachers sight and safe.

I ran for it. Then something caught my foot.

"Opps sorry Slut. Not!"

Lee laughed.

I picked my self up off the floor slowly.

"Whore listen you stay away from the cullen's espeashaly Eddie he's mine." Lauren said then pushed me to the growned again.

"Did you hear me."

I nodded

"Do you understand?"

I nodded again. Its always safer to just answer them.

"Good if I cuach you trying to take him from me I'll make your life hell."

Its already hell.

She walked away I hurried to the exit. Once out the door I heaed for the bleachers.

"Miss swan?"

I tured to Choach.  
"Yes choch Clapp?"  
"Where play douge ball today. " No please. " I was thinking you could just sit out for today and call outs."

I looked to Coach grateful.

"Thank you." I said

"Hit the bench Swan." He laughed.

I walked to the beanch and sat down. Sighing in relief.

"Hi!" I looked over to see the pixie Alice.

"Um hi." I said

"W e didn't get to formaly met I'm Alice Cullen and your…?"

"Oh Bella" I said in a kinda wisper.

"Well hi Bella. You know I think we're going to be great friends." I looked to her confused

She wants to be my friend. Why?

Is she for real or is it a joke that shes pullling. Yeah that's it shes going to pertend to be my friend get me to spill my secrets and then tell the whole school.

I just looked to the game.

"So Bella do you like shopping I love shopping we should so go some time…" She talked all of class. I nodded where I should and gave little smiles.

Once coach called us back to the locker room I realized I lost track of time and now I'll have to go in with the rest of the class get triped hurt and all else or wait an dbe late picking up Mel.

Well I guess I'll have brusies.

I got up and headed for the locker room. Alice was beside me.

"I need to use the restroom." She said

Once we entered the locker room I poined in the direction of the bothroom then walked off to my locker. Everone was dressing so they didn't bother with me just scoffed and glared as I walked by.

I took my things out of my locker and stared changing. I look then and notice that Alice was beside me.

"I thought you need the bathroom?"

"I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Alice hi." Lauren came over to Alice

"So like what are you doing in here?"

"I'm here with my friend." She satted coldly.

"Who?"

"Bella"

"What? Alice I told you…"  
"I told you that I can be friends with anyone I want I pick her." I was finished changing now and was looking at them.

I just left them and headed for the exit.

"Bella! Wait!"

I was out the door. I headed for the door the bell will ring and I need to be out first.

"Bella hey. Listen well can me and my family sit with you at lunch again tomorrow?"

I looked to her.

"Well you see we like to all sit together and anywhere else is full."

Oh that's all she wanted she wants to be my friend for the table.

Maybe that's what her brother was going to ask me. That had to be it why would he ever want something from me any girl would want him.

* * *

**Again sorry more will come soon Reveiw Please.**


	5. Mel and Lunch

**I KNOW ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG!**

**But as long as my other story is getting more views then that's the story i will be working on so review this or go read my other story.**

* * *

I went to pick up Mel from school as my usual routine.  
I walked into the office got my visitor pass and headed for her class. Mel's school doesn't end till 3 and I get out of school at 2:10. Mel loves it when I come and hangout in class with her and her friends. Which are only Angela's twin brothers and Brittney that goes by Bree. Most other kids avoid her like me She's shy but the boy's and Bree keep her talking.

"Hello Miss. Kallan's How was Mel today?"

"She was an angel as always. Though Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Mel is already reading and writing I know that most parents like to teach their children but you not helping her she needs to be open and learn with everyone else she's already the youngest in class and now she's also ahead of everyone."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't encourage her to read? Listen Miss I never taught her to read nor did I teach her to write my father bought her some of those smart CDs and audio book CDs for her and she loves them no one has taught her once she learned to read she started to take books from my shelves and then my school books till I promised to take her to a library.  
My daughter just loves to read I see nothing wrong with it when I was her age I was reading when I was her age I was in 1st grade I skipped a year."

Miss Kallan's never liked me well not true she did like me till she found out Mel was my daughter and not my sister.  
Being 17 unmarried with a child doesn't really put me on her good side.

"Momma!' I heard my beautiful little girl say the minuet I open the door and she ran to me.

The teacher Miss Kallan's sighed though she didn't like me she does like when I come in. she got a break then.  
She stood and walked to her desk and sat down. I looked to where she was just sitting. Paint everywhere three kids painting they looked to Miss Kallan's with sad expressions I looked to the teacher and glaring but she  
didn't see she already had her eyes closed.

I went to the table

"So what is everyone drawing today?" I asked

"Kitty."

"Truck."

"Mommy"

I smiled to them. Looking at their paintings.

Their very good.

"Do you all want to take a little break from that I feel like reading you all a story today."

"Yay story"

"Story time."

"Read this."

"No read this."

"No this"

I laughed and walked over to the reading area in the corner their were chairs beanie bag chairs and a little cough. Every one took a seat all had books in their hand. I sat n the front of them in the big rocking chair. Mel sat on the floor right in front of me the twins sat be side her one on each side.

"Ok we all need to pick a book together and if we pick fast I can read maybe 5 books."

They were all talking and yelling and finally Mel stood

"Can we read Cat In The Hat one none of us have red yet or…" She

trailed off and blushed everyone was staring at her

"Or red fish blue fish

"Ok lets take a vote not talking only raising your hands. That's more polite and nice its not nice to talk loudly and mean." I said

They all closed their mouths some putting her hands

"Ok then so we are ready cat In the hat then red fish blue fish."

I started reading aloud to the kids and they were laughing at the silliness of the book and the pictures.  
"Ok we have time so one more book."

3 o' clock

"Awh"

"Mom"

"Daddy"

"Auntie"

They were always so sad to leave on book day.  
I'm glade they love to read.

"Hello Bella." I looked to Mrs. Weber.

"Hello Mrs. Weber. How are you today?"

"Very well. Its Monday I thought you read on Tuesdays?"

"I do its well I was late to class last week so I have detention tomorrow so I won't be able to read." I said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry. What about Mellissa?"

"I was going to ask my father if he ca…" She cut me off.

"Bella if you want I would be happy to take her."

"Oh Mrs. Weber I couldn't ask that of you."

"Oh Bella it's the least I could do and the twins love playing with her. I'm happy they play and talk to anyone other then Family and to each other."

"Well I"

"I insist."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Its my pleasure."

"Oh well that's good."

"Thank you again.

"Mel honey ready to go?" I asked

"Yes momma." She said running to her cubby to get her bag and jacket then going to he table to get her doll mansion.

"So Mel you'll be going to The twins house tomorrow after school. You'll be good for Mrs. Weber won't you?"

"Yes momma I will."

"Good I should be their to get you around 4."

"Ok"

"So sweating I'm making Fish fry tonight."'

"Yay!"

"I need help what do you say?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Next day at school **

I dropped off Mel heading for school I was late today because I forgot to reset my alarm good thing Mel was up and dressed she let me sleep in saying I needed rest.

It was my third tardy witch means Saturday school. I groaned I couldn't take a Saturday school instead I sat in the parking lot till next class.

I pretty much was zoned out today everyone was still talking about The Cullen's.

I headed off to lunch sighing it makes me wish that I could go to the library The librarian was an old grayed hair women she would watch me when I came into the library during lunch one day she came up to me saying that she has prayed for me and and I almost punched her she said my bastered child.

After that day I just endured the cafeteria getting their as early as possible and leaving as quick as early as I could with out teachers getting mad or saying I was out of area.

I headed for my table.

I sat down putting my head phones in I hit play Better in Time rang in my ear i turned it down two noches.

I sighed and closed my eyes getting into the music just relaxed.

I suddenly felt as if i was being watched.

Took a slow breath ready for who it was i slowly oped my eyes to see the huge cullen in front of my smiling i jumped a little

He chuckled

"Emmett" The girl Alice hissed from beside me.

Right they wanted me table.

I sighed and slowly took my bag off the floor and got up.

"Your leaving?" Alice asked upset.

"Yeah." I said

"But why?" She trully looked upset and saden i just told her the truth leaving out the part that they were also sitting at my table.

"Trust me its best to leave before the bell. Before safe not before not safe." I stated

"You'll be fine stay. Please."

Alice had her lips a pout and her eyes large and pleading.

I sighed it looked like Mel with the cute little pout.

"I'll stay if you never pull that face again." Alice smiled "We should go shopping some time."

"Umm sure."

Ill get out of it I hate shopping though Melisa loves it.

Alice pouts

"Why won't you go?" She said I looked to her surprise did I say that out loud?

"What?"

"Its just it seems like you wont go?"

"Oh umm No offence Alice really I …I don't like shopping."

"What!?" She screeched

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look

I hid in my hair blushing.

"How can you not like shopping?"

"I've just never liked it."

"How could you not like it. Its great trying pretty things on all different colors and  
hanging out then trying on funny things and looking goofy."

"I would rather walk in find my size buy and get out."

"B-but trying it on is the best part you know its just you haven't gone  
shopping with the right person."

"You know I should really go the bells  
going to ring." I said slowly

"I'll come with you." The most beautiful velvet voice said.

I looked to him Greek god. Edward Cullen.

"Oh right Bella you haven't been introduced to my family."

I nodded to them.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm Emmett." The big one said I smiled to him he had a big grin on his face.

"This is my Rosie and this is Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie. I know Bella we have Bio together."

"I'm Rosalie."

I nodded to them again

"Well I should be going. Nice meeting you all."

"Wait aren't you going to eat?" Edward asked "No here's a tip never eat the food here."

I said and laughed under my breath at my inside joke. When I was pregnant the food just made me so sick then after it still to this day does.

* * *

******REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**  



End file.
